Escura Manhã
by Liz Eden
Summary: Como um sol iluminando aqueles dias cinzentos, Little Joe Cartwright surgiu na vida de Elizabeth, uma jovem paralítica que vivia sozinha com o pai em um pequeno rancho nas cercanias de Ponderosa. Quantas vezes o jovem Cartwright se tornou o primeiro amor na vida de alguém? Não se sabe... Mas esta foi uma delas.
1. O pedido de Ben

**Disclaimer:** _'Bonanza' e suas personagens originais pertencem a David Dortort e NBC. Qualquer semelhança com personagens, pessoas vivas ou mortas, locais ou acontecimentos terá sido mera coincidência. Esta história está sendo escrita para o entretenimento, não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com isso._

Fanfiction escrita para o _Fórum Bonanza Brasil_, em comemoração pelo aniversário de nascimento do ator Michael Landon (1936-1991).

Mal havia amanhecido e o cheiro do café de Hop Sing já havia invadido as narinas dos rapazes Cartwright. Hoss foi o primeiro a se levantar e descer as escadas, direto para a mesa – afinal, o café, o almoço e o jantar eram as melhores horas do dia!

Adam foi o segundo – já bem sério, mesmo sendo ainda bem cedo. Ambos encontraram o pai já desperto lá embaixo.

- Bom dia, Pa. – os irmãos disseram em uníssono. Adam puxou uma cadeira, enquanto o filho do meio, já com garfo e faca em punho, batia-os na mesa, impaciente com a demora do cozinheiro chinês.

- Hoss, quer parar com isso? É irritante! Hop Sing não irá fugir com a comida.

- Ora, cale a boca Adam! Ainda tenho muito gado para marcar, cercas para consertar, feno para juntar... E para isso preciso de um reforçado café da manhã.

- Pois então espere por esse café sem bater na mesa. O bule, os pães e os ovos não irão ouvi-lo mesmo!

- Quieto, seu!... Não será você quem fará todo o meu serviço no rancho! Aposto que só ficará sentado na escrivaninha do Pa o dia todo, lendo seus contratos!

- Calem a boca, vocês dois! – Ben interrompeu a discussão com um estrondoso grito, que assustou os dois irmãos que estavam à mesa. Eles se calaram imediatamente com o pito, que até o gado deve ter ouvido – Essa não é uma boa maneira de começar o dia!

- Desculpe, Pa. – ambos responderam em uníssono.

- Hoss, por que Joseph ainda não desceu?

- Eu não sei... Acho que ele ainda está dormindo.

- Pois então vá buscá-lo! Esse menino precisa aprender que o dia começa cedo aqui em Ponderosa!

Resignado, Hoss obedeceu. Mas em seu rosto transparecia a frustração por aquele pedido sempre ser feito a ele e nunca a Adam. Por que era ele quem sempre servia de babá para o Little Joe?

Com o estômago nas costas pela fome, Hoss se aproximou do quarto do irmão mais novo pensando em dar um susto nele, para ver se ele deixava de ser tão dorminhoco. E entrou feito um furacão, batendo a porta com força. Mas nada! O rapaz ainda dormia, feito um urso hibernando. Eita, bicho preguiçoso!

Como seu plano não tinha funcionado, o jeito era apelar para a velha sacudidela. E Hoss sacudiu, sacudiu, sacudiu e sacudiu o irmão... Mas nada também! Ele continuava dormindo tranquilo, como a princesa Aurora.

- Anda, Little Joe! Acorda!

Mas era inútil... Nenhum de seus esforços se mostravam eficazes contra o sono do caçulinha.

Foi então que uma ideia brilhante se passou pela mente faminta de Hoss... Mas é claro, deveria ter feito isso desde o começo!

Indo até o outro canto do quarto, Hoss pegou a jarrinha depositada ao lado de uma pequena bacia esmaltada na mesinha e despejou todo o conteúdo na cabeça dele.

- Uááá-bluff-fup!... Mas o quê?... Hoss? – e sentou-se na cama em um pulo, fechando a cara ao se dar conta do que tinha acontecido.

- Até que enfim, Little Joe! Só mesmo uma cama molhada para te acordar. Pa, Adam e eu estamos esperando você para tomar café. Não demore porque hoje o Pa está bem irritado. – e fechando a porta, deixou o aposento.

Resmungando, Little Joe se enxugou, se trocou, tirou os lençóis e o colchão molhados para descer com eles e pendurá-los lá fora, para que enxugassem. Hoss estava com sorte, porque ao contrário de Pa, ele estava bem humorado naquele dia... Senão iria bolar um plano daqueles para dar o troco nele.

Só depois disso é que finalmente pode se sentar à mesa para desfrutar o desjejum em família... Ou quase. Adam e Hos não puderam esperá-lo porque tinham muito trabalho a fazer. Então permaneceram à mesa apenas ele e o pai.

- Joseph... Que isso não se repita amanhã... E nem depois. Fui claro?

- Sim, senhor. – Hoss estava certo. O homem não estava para brincadeiras hoje.

- Quero que você vá ao rancho do Sr. Connelly levar um pequeno carregamento de madeira que ele me pediu. É longe, mas o rancho é bem pequeno e o único que existe por lá.

- Sim, senhor. E o carregamento já foi pago?

Aquelas feições rígidas que Ben Cartwright sustentara até ali desde o início do dia se suavizaram e por um momento seu olhar pareceu distante ao filho mais moço.

- Não... Eu estou doando essa madeira para ele. Connelly cria alguns cavalos muito bons, os doma e vende por um baixo custo. A madeira que cercava o curral dos animais apodreceu e vários cavalos fugiram.

- Entendo – Little Joe respondeu com uma voz rouca, que ele fazia sempre que sentia um nó na garganta. Era incrível como a sorte de algumas pessoas mudava assim de repente, tanto para o pior quanto para o melhor. E fixando o olhar no pai, viu que os olhos dele agora carregados de ternura, o sustentavam. E ainda fitando o filho, Ben continuou:

- Ontem pedi a Hoss que levasse alguns mantimentos a ele, que vive sozinho com a filha no rancho. A moça tem dezessete anos e se chama Elizabeth. Ela possui uma atrofiação nas pernas... Não pode andar. E como Connelly já possui certa idade, consertar esse curral sozinho é um trabalho pesado para ele...

- ...E o senhor quer que eu o ajude.

- Sim, filho. Fique por lá o tempo necessário.

- Sim senhor, como quiser.

E Ben sorriu pela primeira vez naquela manhã tão cinzenta.

_Continua..._


	2. Os Connelly

Pa estava mesmo certo. Aquele rancho ficava muito longe e ao avistá-lo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Little Joe teve a impressão de estar no fim do mundo. Se lembrava de ter passado por ali há muitos anos, e embora a região fosse arborizada, era difícil imaginar que era nas cercanias de Ponderosa.

Lá longe, ao horizonte, só se via uma casa bem pequena, com um curral parcialmente construído e um celeiro também pequeno. Só quando se aproximou mais é que ele viu uma horta com diversos vegetais, plantados atrás da casinha.

Little Joe parou a carroça em frente a casa e chamou, batendo na porta. Ninguém atendeu e ele pensou que talvez não tivessem ouvido. Bateu à porta mais uma vez e gritou _"Sr. Connelly!",_ mas também não houve resposta.

Foi então que ele viu um vulto e um cano de espingarda aparecer na janela. E lembrou-se da jovem que seu pai lhe falara e de sua condição física. Por estar sozinha, ela devia estar com medo de estranhos.

- Senhorita Connelly? Meu nome é Joe Cartwright. Vim até aqui para entregar um carregamento de madeira ao seu pai!

Ele ouviu um ruído alto vindo lá de dentro e se preocupou: - Está tudo bem? Eu vou entrar, não atire!

Empurrando a porta devagar, ele olhou para dentro e seus olhos encontraram os de uma jovem assustada, sentada em uma cadeira de rodas antiga e improvisada. A madeira que a compunha estava seca e descolorida, provavelmente podre e as rodas, bem desgastadas. Poderia ser até perigoso para ela se apoiar ali, mas era uma questão de necessidade e ela provavelmente não tinha outra que fosse melhor.

A cabana era muito simples, com apenas dois cômodos. No chão havia alguns buracos e fendas e parte do teto estava descoberto, quase despencando; porém tudo ali parecia no lugar e bem limpinho. Mas aquele teto... E se chovesse? Como ela faria para arrumar depois? Aquele dia havia amanhecido com nuvens muito escuras e provavelmente continuaria assim nos próximos dias.

Lembrando-se de tudo o que seu pai lhe dissera e vendo como a situação ali estava precária, Little Joe sentiu pena daquela família. Detestava esse sentimento e mais ainda quando alguém sentia o mesmo por ele, mas não conseguia evitar. E nem havia olhado o celeiro ainda, mas deduziu que ele também precisava de alguns reparos.

- O senhor disse que seu nome é Cartwright?

A atenção dele se voltou para a moça e foi então que ele se deu conta do quanto ela era bonita. Tinha os olhos de um azul profundo como os de seu irmão Hoss, os cabelos longos e encaracolados e muito negros e a pele branca como uma manta limpa. O olhar dele desceu para as pernas dela, cobertas pela saia do vestido roto e ao perceber, ela enrubesceu e virou a cadeira.

- Sinto muito... Eu não queria fazer isso. – ele se desculpou, tirando o chapéu, muito envergonhado – Você deve ser a Elizabeth.

Virando-se, o rosto dela se anuviou ao contemplar melhor o semblante dele. Ele era lindo, o homem mais lindo que ela já tinha visto na vida... Encerrada naquele lugarejo, ela não tinha visto muitos homens, apenas os a quem seu pai vendia os cavalos selvagens. Mas geralmente eles eram homens velhos e muito descuidados, sujos e com a barba por fazer. Aquele não, era jovem e bem apanhado, com os cabelos alinhados, rosto limpo, bem vestido e asseado. Sentiu seu coração bater descompassado no peito, sem saber direito o porquê. Abaixando a espingarda, ela se acalmou, sentindo-se segura. Ele lhe transmitia confiança e não medo.

- Liz... Pode me chamar de Liz.

Um sorriso lindo e perfeito surgiu nos lábios dele e mais uma vez o coração dela bateu e ainda mais forte. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Estendendo a mão, ele tirou uma das luvas e tocou a dela, fazendo com que uma sensação semelhante a um choque elétrico percorresse todo o corpo pequeno de Liz.

- Little Joe. É como todos me chamam em Ponderosa e Virginia City.

Ela retribuiu, sorrindo timidamente e saindo daquele estranho torpor: - Meu pai não está, ele foi entregar um cavalo a um cliente que não pôde vir aqui buscar.

- Tudo bem se eu esperar por ele?

- Sim. Eu não gosto de ficar aqui sozinha.

- Meu irmão Hoss esteve aqui e entregou alguns mantimentos a vocês, certo?

- Oh sim, esteve! – ela se espantou – Aquele homem grande é seu irmão?

Uma sonora gargalhada saiu da garganta dele, que confirmou: - Sim, ele é! Mas o coração dele tem o dobro daquele tamanho, pode acreditar!

Ela também não pôde deixar de sorrir e então lembrou-se num sobressalto: - Oh, eu me esqueci de lhe oferecer algo! Bem, eu só tenho água, mas acho que há pó de café em uma das caixas que seu irmão trouxe...

- Pode deixar que eu pego para você.

As coisas estavam encostadas no chão, em um local seco, onde a falha do teto não as alcançava e cuidadosamente dispostas. Típico de Hoss, ele pensou, com um sorriso.

Encontrou o pó e botou o bule com água no velho fogão de ferro fundido. Assim que ferveu, coou e serviu uma caneca para cada um.

- Obrigada. – ela pegou a caneca com cuidado para não queimar os dedos, já que a asa havia se quebrado. Respirando fundo, apreciou com alegria o cheiro do café fresquinho.

- Sabe Liz, - ele começou, pensando em uma maneira de iniciar aquela conversa sem deixá-la ofendida – aproveitando que já estou aqui, irei usar um pouco da madeira que eu trouxe para consertar o telhado. Acho que seu pai não irá se importar.

- Bem... Acho que não.

- Eu também vou precisar de um pouco argila.

- Há um terreno mais à frente onde você poderá encontrar.

- Ótimo, obrigado. Enquanto o seu pai não chega, vou começar a mexer no telhado.

E foi o que ele fez. Trabalhou muito e com tanto afinco, serrando, encaixando e pregando as tábuas no teto, que Liz mal percebeu o barulho que foi feito. Logo o telhado estava consertado.

Pouco depois, ele desceu o declive que ficava próximo a um riacho onde ficava a matéria argilosa que ela mencionara. Trouxe a quantidade necessária e com isso tapou todos os buracos visíveis que encontrara e também as fendas maiores que ficavam entre as tábuas.

Foi como se Deus o tivesse enviado naquele dia, pois feito aquilo, uma forte chuva desabou daquele céu há muitas horas cinzento. Ela vinha se preocupando com a possibilidade de chuva desde que aquela parte do telhado havia caído, há algumas semanas. Então ela se lembrou de sua pequena horta... A chuva era bem vinda, mas estava caindo com tanta força que iria estragar seus vegetais.

Arrastando a cadeira para os fundos da casa, ela viu pela janela que tudo estava coberto.

- Um pouco antes da chuva começar, cobri a sua horta. Desde que o dia amanheceu assim, cinzento, imaginei que cairia um temporal como esse.

- E quanto ao celeiro? E seus cavalos?

- Usei um pouco da madeira e argila para fazer alguns reparos lá também. Os cavalos estão lá dentro, não se preocupe.

Liz não pôde deixar de se impressionar com a velocidade e perspicácia dele. Ali sozinha e em suas condições, jamais poderia ter se precavido daquela forma. Talvez, nem mesmo com seu pai ali presente... Ele já tinha certa idade e infelizmente não possuía nem a metade da vivacidade de Little Joe.

Juntando as mãos e fechando os olhos, ela fez uma pequena prece, agradecendo a Deus por tê-lo enviado ali e pedindo para que seu pai não tivesse apanhado aquele temporal.

Cerca de uma hora depois, o Sr. Connelly finalmente voltou, mas... Molhado até os ossos.

Little Joe colocou água para esquentar e cobrindo-se com um pedaço da lona que usara nas hortaliças, correu até a entrada e guardou os cavalos dele no celeiro. Assim que a água ferveu, ele a deu para que o velho se banhasse no outro cômodo, enquanto colocava no fogão mais água para ferver.

- Posso usar um pouco dessa água para preparar um chá para o meu pai? – ao ver que ele assentiu, quis saber: - O que fará com ela?

- Um pouco de sopa para nós. Peguei algumas hortaliças, espero que não se importe.

- Não, é claro que não!

- A sopa que eu faço não é tão boa quanto a de Hop Sing, nosso cozinheiro, mas serve para aquecer os ossos. – ele disse, sorrindo.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, um pouco sem graça. Mal podia esperar para provar a sopa dele, com os vegetais que ela plantara na horta. Sentia-se tão bem perto dele, mal conseguia explicar.

Liz preparou o chá e Little Joe o levou para ele, junto com mais uma toalha limpa. Assim que tudo ficou pronto, eles se sentaram à mesa para jantar.

- Nem sei como agradecê-lo pelo que fez, Sr. Cartwright. O senhor consertou o telhado, tapou os buracos, ajeitou o celeiro...

- Não há o que agradecer, Sr. Connelly. E por favor, me chame de Little Joe.

- Jonah – e voltando-se para a filha, cobriu a mão dela com a sua e pediu: - Liz, por favor, dê as graças.

Eles deram as mãos e ela começou: - Senhor Deus, muito obrigada pelo alimento que temos em nossa mesa e por ter enviado o Sr. Cartwright até aqui para nos ajudar. Amém.

A sopa estava deliciosa e após o jantar, Little Joe ajudou o Sr. Connelly a colocar Liz na cama, no outro cômodo da casa, que era o quarto dela.

O Sr. Connelly dormia em uma pequena cama na sala de estar e queria que o convidado dormisse nela; mas o jovem se recusou terminantemente, preferindo pernoitar no chão.

Na manhã seguinte, Liz, que costumava esperar o despertar do pai para ajudá-la a se acomodar na cadeira, teve a ajuda de Little Joe e fez o café da manhã para os dois. Joe iria ajudar seu pai a consertar as cercas do curral, então, precisavam tomar um café reforçado.

Enquanto ela coava o café, ela comentou sobre como tivera que aprender os afazeres domésticos sozinha, pois sua mãe havia morrido quando ela era bem pequena.

- Você não se recolhe e se levanta sem a ajuda do seu pai?

- Bem, eu conseguia sem a ajuda dele. Mas depois que minha antiga cadeira se quebrou, papai não tinha como comprar outra e teve que improvisar esta. Um dia, tentei sair dela para me deitar na cama e acabei caindo. Desde então, tive medo e agora o papai me ajuda.

- Entendo.

- É que a antiga cadeira tinha travas nas rodas e como o papai improvisou esta, não colocou nenhuma. Foi por isso que eu caí... Quando me movi, ela girou.

Little Joe nada disse, apenas permaneceu em silêncio. Depois que o Sr. Connelly se alimentou, eles saíram. Buscaram a madeira que Ben enviou e começaram a reparar o curral dos cavalos. Little Joe era jovem e trabalhava com muita rapidez. O rapaz não conseguia evitar pensar em Liz, no que seria dela quando o pai lhe faltasse... E no que ela havia lhe dito sobre a cadeira de rodas.

Por volta das duas da tarde, já haviam terminado o serviço. Ao voltarem para casa, Liz já estava com o almoço pronto, esperando por eles.

- Jonah, Liz, tenho alguns assuntos para resolver em Ponderosa, por isso partirei daqui a pouco.

- Você vai embora, Joe? – a moça perguntou, sem conseguir disfarçar uma nota de angústia na voz.

- Preciso partir para o rancho, mas eu voltarei. Trarei mais alguns mantimentos também.

- Muito obrigado, Little Joe. Creio que em breve eu poderei voltar a criar e domar meus cavalos. Por favor, leve minha gratidão ao seu pai.

- Pode deixar. – e voltando-se para a jovem, agachou-se para ficar à altura dela e disse: - Liz, quando eu voltar, o que acha de irmos dar um passeio naquele riacho?

Ela sorriu de uma forma tão sincera, que ele não teve dúvidas sobre a resposta dela.

Aquele dia, assim como o anterior, havia amanhecido escuro. Ele não gostava de dias como aquele, quando não podia sentir sua pele morena sendo tocada pelos raios do sol.

Temendo uma possível chuva, o rapaz acabou exigindo um pouco dos cavalos que transportavam a carroça de seu pai, mas chegou a tempo.

_Continua..._


	3. De volta a Ponderosa

Como Little Joe previra, choveu muito e com a mesma força do dia anterior. Porém agora ele estava tranquilo com relação a casa, já que havia consertado tudo, sabia que pai e filha estariam seguros.

A noite veio rapidamente e pouco antes do jantar, os Cartwright se reuniram na sala e lá Little Joe compartilhou com sua família suas impressões sobre os Connelly. Mencionou a situação do rancho do velho Jonah; a casa, que estava caindo aos pedaços; assim como o celeiro e Liz.

- Ela usa uma cadeira de rodas improvisada e me disse que já caiu dela uma vez. Agora, tornou-se mais dependente do pai, que está sofrendo muito com o peso da idade. Ele não aguenta mais aquele serviço pesado, Pa.

- Bem... A solução mais prática seria contratar um peão para ajudá-lo. – comentou Adam, muito sério e com uma taça de licor entre os dedos.

- Eu posso enviar um dos nossos para lá. Ou então contratar alguém e pagar o salário dele até que Jonah se restabeleça.

- Boa ideia!

- Pa... – Hoss começou, como se tivesse tido uma ótima ideia – Por que o senhor não envia Ollie?

- O Oliver? Hmm... Sim, ele é jovem e gosta de trabalhar... Ele pode ajudar muito o velho Jonah com o serviço no pequeno rancho.

- É verdade. Mas ele não está levando gado para o senhor em Reno?

- Sim, mas enviarei um telégrafo pedindo que ele volte para cá o quanto antes, Adam.

- Pode deixar que Hoss e eu enviamos o telégrafo, Pa. Precisamos ir a Virginia City.

- O quê? – Hoss se voltou para o irmão mais novo sem entender bulhufas – Precisamos? Mas eu ainda tenho muito serviço me esperando, Little Joe!

- Venha cá, preciso conversar com você.

- O que você está inventando agora, irmãozinho? – Hoss quis saber depois de irem para o outro lado da sala.

- Vamos ao celeiro depois do jantar para fazermos uma nova cadeira de rodas para Liz. Ela não pode continuar usando aquela improvisada. Mas para isso você vai ter que deixar o seu serviço para depois!

- Uma cadeira de rodas para aquela garotinha... É uma boa ideia! Me lembro da que ela estava usando quando estive lá para levar as provisões. Realmente, aquilo pode ser perigoso. – o irmão do meio concluiu, com a mão no queixo.

- Amanhã iremos a Virginia City pedir para o ferreiro moldar os eixos e as travas de que ela precisa e depois ao mensageiro, para enviarmos o telegrama a Ollie.

Depois do jantar, os irmãos realmente trabalharam duro no celeiro, construindo uma nova cadeira e as rodas. No dia seguinte, terminaram pela manhã o que ficou faltando e a levaram ao ferreiro. Enquanto ele moldava as peças, enviaram o telegrama e ficaram matando tempo no _saloon_.

De volta a Ponderosa, na manhã seguinte Little Joe ajeitou tudo na carroça do pai com as provisões, um pacote embrulhado para presente e a cadeira de rodas nova, que ele envolveu com um pano.

Novamente, o sol parecia temer brilhar no céu... Até quando aquilo continuaria?

Quando ele chegou ao pequeno rancho, Liz não conseguiu conter a alegria que sentiu ao vê-lo. O rapaz também sorria, um daqueles sorrisos lindos que ele tinha e que por si só deixava o coração dela balançado.

O velho Connelly surgiu à porta e disse à filha: - Viu só, Liz? Eu te disse que ele iria voltar. Os Cartwright nunca quebram uma promessa!

- Papai!... – a moça chamou sua atenção, ruborizando.

- Não pude voltar antes por causa de alguns compromissos e da chuva. Mas vejam, eu trouxe provisões – e voltando-se para a carroça, foi tirando as caixas e empilhando-as uma a uma em cima da outra e as levou para dentro da pequena casa. Depois, voltou para a carroça e de lá tirou o embrulho, entregando-o a Liz.

Sem entender do que se tratava, ela o abriu. Era um vestido de cetim azul, com uma fita da mesma cor dando um laço na cintura e renda branca presas ao decote, mangas e barra. Era lindo.

- Eu o vi em uma loja de Virginia City ontem e imaginei que ficaria bonito em você.

Sem saber o que dizer, ela levou a mão direita aos lábios em uma tentativa de conter a emoção, enquanto segurava o vestido com a outra. Baixando a cabeça, ela sentiu as lágrimas lhe queimarem os olhos e começou a chorar baixinho.

- Oh, Joe!... É... É lindo, muito obrigada!

Agachando-se para ficar à altura dela, ele lhe enxugou as lágrimas e disse: - Ei, eu não trouxe o vestido para vê-la chorando e sim sorrindo. Vamos, me dê um sorriso.

Ela se acalmou e sorriu, feliz. Ele retribuiu, sorrindo de volta e continuou: - É isso mesmo, não tire esse sorriso dos lábios!

Levantando-se, comentou que tinha mais uma surpresa. E puxando o pano, revelou a nova cadeira de rodas. Jonah o ajudou a tirá-la da parte de trás da carroça e acomodar Liz nela. Os dois estavam muito surpresos, não esperavam por um presente como aquele.

- Essa cadeira velha estava muito perigosa, Liz. Por isso meu irmão Hoss me ajudou a construir essa para você. Fomos ao ferreiro, que moldou o eixo das rodas e as travas.

- Sim, ficou ótima, Little Joe! É bem mais confortável também. – ela comentou, tocando a almofada que cobria o assento e o encosto – Não sei como lhe agradecer!

- Pois eu sei! - ele sorriu, matreiro – Use a cadeira e o vestido novos para o nosso passeio! E é melhor irmos logo, pois acho que irá cair outra chuva.

- Que Deus os acompanhe no passeio.

- Ah, Jonah! Tenho um recado do meu pai para o senhor. Ele irá enviar um jovem peão chamado Oliver Plummer, para ajudá-lo com o serviço pesado do rancho. Ele deve chegar dentro dos próximos dias, é um ótimo rapaz e muito trabalhador.

O velho sorriu de uma forma sem graça e um tanto constrangido, revelou: - Eu agradeço muito, Little Joe, mas é que... No momento, não tenho condições de manter um peão por aqui.

- O senhor não se preocupe com isso. Meu pai pagará o salário dele até que o senhor se restabeleça.

- No passado talvez eu não aceitaria essa caridade, mas... Já estou velho e temo não deixar algo de bom para a minha filha. Diga ao seu pai que eu lhe serei eternamente grato.

- Pode deixar, eu digo sim. – ele respondeu, sorrindo e empurrando a cadeira Liz a levou para o passeio que havia prometido, enquanto Connelly guardava a carroça e os animais no celeiro.

_Continua..._


	4. Liz abre seu coração

Por sorte aquela região era plana e eles não enfrentaram problemas com declives. Chegaram ao riacho e Little Joe se sentou ao chão, arrancando um matinho e brincando com ele.

- Esse lugar é muito bonito. Você tem sorte em morar aqui.

A moça olhou para o céu e de repente se sentiu triste por vê-lo assim, tão escuro. Fazia dias que eles não tinham a alegria de desfrutar uma manhã com sol. Ela tinha medo, dias como aquele passavam uma sensação de mau agouro. E ela precisava de sorte, pois queria dizer algo a Little Joe, algo que era muito precioso para ela e que agora mal lhe cabia no peito.

Olhando para ele, distraído, brincando com a grama, ela refletiu sobre o quanto ele era bonito. Aqueles olhos verdes, quando a fitavam, deixavam seu rosto e estômago pegando fogo. Nunca sentido aquilo por alguém antes, embora isolada naquele cantinho do mundo, nunca tenha conhecido muitos rapazes. Mas só podia ser amor... Precisava dizer a ele como se sentia, do contrário, achava que seu coração iria explodir.

- Little Joe...

- Sim? – perguntou, ainda distraído e com o olhar sob o horizonte.

- Por favor, olhe para mim, tenho algo importante a lhe dizer.

Ele a fitou e ao ver que ela parecia nervosa, se preocupou. Segurando as mãos dela, quis saber: - O que houve, Lizzie?

- Little Joe... Eu... Eu!... Tenho sentimentos por você! Sentimentos profundos!

A expressão do rosto dele se anuviou e em seus lábios pairaram novamente aquele sorriso doce. E disse: - Eu também gosto muito de você, Liz.

- Mas eu não estou falando desse tipo de sentimento! – ela se afastou, aumentando o tom de voz e olhando-o com angústia – Estou falando de amor!

- Liz... Você ainda é muito jovem para saber o que é amor de verdade.

- Mas... Mas!... E quanto a tudo isso o que eu venho sentindo quando estamos juntos? Se isso não é amor, o que é então? – ela virou a cadeira de costas para ele e começou a chorar.

Little Joe tomou a guia da cadeira e virou-a novamente para ele. Enquanto enxugava as lágrimas dela com as pontas dos dedos, ela lhe disse:

- Eu pensei que... Que você seria a pessoa que iluminaria a escura manhã da minha vida. Minha vida, que é tão cinzenta quanto esses últimos dias.

Olhando para o céu, o jovem Cartwright parecia escolher as palavras certas para dizer. Não queria despedaçar as esperanças dela e depois ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela era muito moça ainda e a vida estava tecendo diversas situações que ela viveria, assim como ela tecia para todos nós.

- Se sua vida era cinzenta, hoje não é mais. Muitas coisas estão mudando para você e seu pai, e mudando para melhor. Além disso, ele faz de tudo para vê-la feliz, para que nada lhe falte. Meu pai e eu fomos apenas um instrumento usado por Deus na vida de vocês. Você já pensou que isso o que você sente por mim talvez seja gratidão?

- Gratidão?

- Sim... Pela maneira como surgimos na vida de vocês, em um momento delicado como esse que vocês estão passando. Mas isso por si só não é o suficiente.

Ele esperou algum tempo e como ela nada disse, ele continuou:

- Eu sinto muito por não poder corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Mas acredite, algum dia surgirá outra pessoa em sua vida, alguém que fará o seu coração bater ainda mais forte. Acredite em mim, Elizabeth.

Depois que ela se acalmou um pouco mais, Little Joe a levou de volta para casa, se despediu e voltou para Ponderosa.

0-0-0-0-0

Os dias foram se passando e Liz ainda se sentia triste, mas se recuperando da desilusão que sofrera com Little Joe. Acreditava que com o passar do tempo, conseguiria esquecer esse seu primeiro amor. Não sentia mais mágoa e raiva dele como a princípio e realmente, apenas gratidão por tudo o que ele havia feito. Graças a ele e ao Sr. Cartwright, a vida dela e de seu pai havia melhorado muito.

Em uma manhã, Liz acordou e preparou o café, mas se sentia desanimada para sair de dentro de casa. Logo seu pai saiu para trabalhar, voltou para o almoço e saiu novamente. Passado algum tempo, ele voltou novamente e sorrindo muito.

- Filha, eu quero que conheça uma pessoa.

Movendo a cadeira, ela saiu para a varanda e logo à frente estava um rapaz jovem, sorridente e muito bonito. Ao vê-la tirou o chapéu e disse:

- É um prazer conhece-la, senhorita.

- Esse é Oliver Plummer, o peão que o Sr. Cartwright enviou para nos ajudar com o serviço aqui no rancho.

Liz não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta para ele. E quando levantou os olhos para o céu, viu que finalmente o sol havia voltado a brilhar.

**FIM**


End file.
